


Either Or

by StxrsStillFade



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Joey in distress, Matt being really sad, Nikita trying to be stone cold and failing slightly, Platonic Relationships, Ro being really sad, So this is a ride for all of us, Writing this off the whim, escape the night, let's do this, once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StxrsStillFade/pseuds/StxrsStillFade
Summary: Instead of Manny and Nikita, Ro and Matt are thrown into the final death challenge.And chaos ensues.





	Either Or

_You decide how this ends._

Ro didn't _want_ to decide how this ends.

Ro didn't _want_ any of this to happen.

Yet...

Ro didn't have a _choice_.

Well, she technically did.

Her or him.

Ro or Matt.

In her eyes, the decision was obvious.

She weakly smiled at Matt, who was standing shocked, frozen in place.

Joey had let out a strangled squeak after Ro read the note aloud. Nikita had gripped her seat until her knuckles turned white, but kept a straight face.

Ro pulled the gun up to her head and whispered, "I love you, Matt. You're an amazing person."

Matt squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, and Joey said, "Ro, no! Don't do it!"

Ro exhaled and hesitated. At that moment, Matt ran over to her and surprised her with a hug. He pulled her hands down and hugged her until she hugged back.

"I love you too, Ro. That's why I have to do this."

In one swift movement, Matt pulled back and reached behind Ro, snatching the gun and holding it to his head.

Nikita's eyes widened as she got up from her seat, almost running into the ring before Joey pulled her back.

Ro's already white face somehow whitened further as she called, "Matt, no!"

Matt muttered a final, "I love you." before pulling the trigger and ending this madness.

Nikita slammed her fist on the bench in disarray, and Joey let out a tiny whimper.

Ro ran over to Matt's body and fell to the ground, crying and cradling him in her lap, even though he was obviously much larger than her.

"Matt c'mon, please. Y-you can't do this to me, Matt, _please wake up._

There was no waking him up.

~~~

Joey laid a hand on Ro's shoulder as she sobbed into his (now cold) shoulder.

"C'mon Ro...Mortimer's got the amulet, we need to go."

How long had she been there? I few seconds? A couple of minutes?

A million years? That's what it felt like.

All Ro does is squeeze the body harder, as if loosening her grip will make him disappear, make his memory disappear.

There's no way that he can be gone, there's _no way_.

But he is gone.

Gone forever.

Besides, it was to be expected.

It was him or her.

Matt or Ro.

Either or.


End file.
